ForeverGlow
by Witchiepooh
Summary: Hermione's thoughts in the afterglow with Draco.


Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not making any money off of this, just playing.  
Summary: Hermione's thoughts in the afterglow...  
A/N: A one-shot, but definitely inspired by the events in "Friendly Fire" Happy Holidaze!

"Draco," I whisper softly. When he doesn't answer, I realize he's finally succumbed to sleep. I'm lying with my back to him, in the glorious curve of his naked body. Not even a rumor of space is between us, his arm draped across me and his smooth fingers on my thigh. It's been more than an hour since he last took me over the edge, yet the rush of feeling still courses through me like a warm river. Not the intense moment of release, but a calm pulse that soothes me.

I've been with a few men in my life--well, more than a few, but not too many. My experiences have run the gamut from blah to blissful. Some have included "earth-shattering orgasms" while others have included that...but not for me. I'm pretty sure I've been in love in the moment, if not forever. Yes, with hindsight I know it wasn't forever. I've found myself wrapped in a man's arms feeling comfort, happiness, awkwardness and one time regret.

But I've never felt...this.

I'm glad that Draco and I waited, that we didn't rush things. At the same time, now that I finally know...this...I want to mourn for the the years, days, hours, minutes and seconds gone. Of course, it's very possible that we just weren't ready and needed the time to be open to this...miracle.

I think back on what Dr. Friedman said about love, how it's the most powerful magic. Despite everything I had been told about this--in books, through Harry and my family--I was always a little skeptical. But now I believe and it is more powerful than I ever imagined. It makes me feel humble. Nothing short of this could have saved Harry's life when he was a baby, or allowed him to finally defeat Voldermort. Nothing.

I open my eyes as Draco shifts slightly, somehow pulling me even closer as his hand slides up around my waist. He murmurs contentedly in his sleep. I shut my eyes again and concentrate on how he feels against me. His translucent skin is uncommonly soft for a man and he is solid though not made of granite. The soft thump of his heartbeat echoes like rapturous music through my senses. I can feel tears forming, prompted not by sadness but overwhelming beauty. And...this.

My body tenses slightly as I try in vain to overcome this tide of emotion for fear of drowning. Is that possible, to suffocate in utter euphoria?

Even in his dreaming state, Draco senses the shift in me and awakens. "Are you okay, love?"

"Yes," I say, my voice trembling slightly. "I'm sorry I woke you."

He moves back, pulling me around to face him. In the darkness of the room I'm not sure he can see the glistening on my cheeks. He's looking at me in confusion. "Don't worry about it," he says, and kisses the tip of my nose and then my face where the tears have fallen. "Why are you crying?"

I don't answer.

After a moment he gives me a mischievous smile. "Hmmm, these must be tears of joy," he reasons. Then says smugly, "Can't blame you. I'm a great catch."

"So I've heard," I pause. "From you."

He looks like he's about to respond again, but instead moves forward to catch my lips in a slow, sensual kiss. That river inside starts to rush again, but then he pulls back. "You're glowing," he says.

"That's not possible," I say, amazed that the know-it-all in me could even exist right now. "There's no moon tonight."

He runs a finger down my arm and over my hand. "It's not something I can see, I just feel it." He takes my hand in his and places it over his heart. "I'm glowing too."

I can't help it, I curse inwardly at being unable to curb it, as more tears spill from my eyes. But then I see, through the window of my soul, that Draco's grey orbs are as wet as my brown ones.

We just stare at each other for a minute. Finally he says, "This is different."

"I know."

He pulls me into an embrace, stroking my hair softly. There is so much that we could say to each other, so much to share. But we are silent and not out of fear. We know it can wait. Because...this...is more than a fleeting moment in time.

This is eternity. And yes, it glows.


End file.
